


Дилемма дикобразов

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Стив придумывает план, чтобы Дэнни перестал переживать из-за его здоровья. Итог немного... неожиданный
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Дилемма дикобразов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porcupine Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292894) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Забота о Дэнни в представлении Стива очень похожа на заботу о разъяренном дикобразе. Натыкаешься на сплошные острые иголки и механизмы защиты, и даже если доберешься до мягкого животика, тебя за все твои хлопоты, скорей всего, цапнут за руку. 

Ладно, положим, из совместного похода с детьми Уильямса в зоопарк он знает, что дикобразы могут быть очень даже милыми, но не стоит забывать про «разъяренного». Дэнни очень, очень сердитый человек, который принимает нежелательную помощь не так благосклонно, как дикобраз - горсть орешков. То есть он ее не принимает. Совсем.

Сам-то помогать он всегда готов. Он будет предлагать поддержку, и давать советы, и наймет консультанта по стресс-менеджменту, и отправится за тобой на край света, но попробуй заставить его рассказать о своих заботах и в ответ получишь: «Это моя проблема, что мне о ней говорить?»

А Стив старался, ясно? Он пил таблетки, и таскал Дэнни с собой на приемы к врачу, и старательно следил, чтобы они проводили вместе приличное количество времени, и проводили с толком. Они серфили и катались на досках с веслами, ходили с Эдди в походы и занимались более спокойными вещами, вроде выбора цветовой гаммы для ресторана. Стив терпеливо высиживал просмотр жизнеутверждающих, по мнению семейства Уильямсов, фильмов (подозрительное количество которых было посвящено отцам-одиночкам и их детям), и если ему придется посмотреть «Уиллоу» еще раз, он что-нибудь сломает. Желательно dvd-диск.

В общем, суть в том, Стив из всех сил старается показать, что он здоров, насколько это возможно. Что отравление радиацией прошло, а любые долговременные последствия все еще в будущем. Он старается, Дэнни ему подыгрывает, и они отлично проводят время. Весело, с пользой, без всякого стресса, но хотя Дэнни и сбавил обороты и перестал лично контролировать каждый момент, касающийся здоровья Стива, взгляд у него по-прежнему несчастный, и Стив никак не может от него избавиться. 

Это не дает ему покоя. Лучший друг – лучший друг навеки, и, может, его не должно было так сильно трогать случайное обещание Дэнни, но тронуло, – переживает за его здоровье, а Стив ничего не может с этим поделать. Кроме как уйти с работы, не осталось ничего, что Стив бы не пробовал. То есть, ничего, что сыграло бы на руку одержимости Дэнни, но, может быть, пришло время забыть о здравом рассудке и накормить зверя орешками.

Он вызывает в свой кабинет Джерри.

\- Слушай, помоги мне достать одну из таких штуковин, которые люди надевают на запястье, чтобы отслеживать свой пульс через телефон.  
Джерри недоуменно хмурится.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, электронный браслет?

\- Да, конечно.

Ну, если они так называются.

\- Собираешься использовать его во время тренировок?

\- Нет. – Он не будет смотреть в сторону кабинета Дэнни, не будет, правда, но…

Лицо Джерри проясняется.

\- А, я тебя понял, - он подчеркнуто кивает, - значит, подсчет шагов не нужен, так? Только основные показатели? Пульс, давление… - он выпрямляется в кресле, явно увлеченный перспективами.

\- То, что сам сочтешь нужным, Джерри, - говорит Стив и надеется, что не совершил только что огромную ошибку.

***  
Через четыре дня Джерри показывает ему узкий черный браслет, на вид будто сделанный из резины. 

\- Просто надень на запястье, - подсказывает он. – Я просчитал обхват, поэтому должно подойти в самый раз.

В один безумный миг Стив едва не спрашивает его, откуда Джерри раздобыл его размеры, но потом решает, что не хочет об этом знать, и просто смиряется.

Браслет удобно ложится вокруг правого запястья и выглядит обычной резиновой полоской. Как странный аксессуар, который мог бы носить серфер, но не более того. Внутри чувствуется немного липковатое пятно, которое, по словам Джерри, должно касаться точки пульса.

\- Он измеряет твое сердцебиение, - объясняет Джерри, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. – И давление тоже, хотя, само собой, тебе для этого придется сесть спокойно, и лучше делать это на левой руке. Нужно нажать здесь, - Джерри показывает, Стив нажимает, и браслет начинает сжиматься вокруг запястья. – Вот так. Еще он проверяет содержание кортизона в поте, чтобы контролировать уровень стресса, и водонепроницаемый, ну, не совсем, конечно, кортизон не будет отслеживаться, если ты полезешь в океан. Хотя в душе все должно работать. Еще я добавил зашифрованный трекер GPS, который передает сигнал только в приложение на телефоне. Вообще-то, я мог бы даже запатентовать это, довольно круто получилось.

\- Да, спасибо, Джерри, - говорит Стив, стараясь не скривиться. Он не… обычно он ничего такого не носит, но, может быть…

\- Я… - Джерри откашливается и показывает большим пальцем за плечо, - я тогда пойду, установлю приложение на телефон Дэнни, да?

Стив вздыхает.

\- Да.

Интересно, стоит ли ему приготовиться.

***  
Дэнни с ошарашенным выражением вваливается в его кабинет через несколько минут после ухода Джерри.

\- Зачем? – спрашивает он, помахивая телефоном.

\- Ты говорил, что переживаешь. – Стив показывает на телефон. – Теперь сможешь проверять.

Это пугающее вторжение в его личную жизнь, но он выдержит, если это поможет Дэнни избавиться от тени беспокойства в глазах. Если уж идти на широкий жест, то почему бы не на такой.

Дэнни усмехается.

\- Думаешь, видя, что ты делаешь со своим телом каждый раз, когда гонишься за преступником, я начну меньше переживать?

Так, это… об этом он не подумал.

\- Слушай, Дэнни, это все, что я могу, понятно? Я закончил лечение, я здоров… Я не могу просто сидеть, сложа руки, и ждать того, что может даже не случиться. Меня это с ума сведет. Да, есть вероятность, что я заболею… - Стив немного спотыкается на слове, - раком когда-нибудь в будущем, а, может, и нет. Мое тело может отторгнуть твою печень или нет. С нашей работой меня вообще могут пристрелить завтра, кто знает.

\- Вот эта картинка, которую ты нарисовал сейчас, очень помогла, Стивен, спасибо тебе, - мрачно язвит Дэнни.

\- Да брось, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Ты можешь просто… - он лихорадочно подбирает нужные слова, но безуспешно, - думать позитивно? Хотя бы раз в жизни поверить, что все будет хорошо? Ты же сам себя изводишь, приятель. По-твоему, я этого не вижу?

Дэнни встречает его взгляд с таким видом, будто ему физически больно.

\- Думаешь, я не хочу? Думаешь, меня все это забавляет? А? Чем бы мне заняться сегодня вечером, о, точно, буду просто лежать и представлять все возможные варианты смерти Стива, это же такой расслабляющий и полезный для здоровья способ провести время.

\- Дэнни…

Но Дэнни отмахивается от него, закрывается, ощетинивается всеми иголками. Образно говоря.

\- Слушай, мне надо… - он показывает на телефон. – Спасибо, правда, это очень мило.

Он разворачивается и выходит, качая головой и тихо посмеиваясь, бог знает над чем.

У Стива сердце ноет от этого звука.

Интересно, сообщит ли об этом приложение Дэнни.

Джерри появляется в дверях, глядя в спину уходящему Дэнни, потом поворачивается к Стиву и интересуется нерешительно:

\- Я так понимаю, патента не будет?

Стив вздыхает.

\- Скажем так, отзывов от клиентов я бы не ждал.

***  
Больше они об этом не говорят. Стив продолжает носить браслет, хотя понятия не имеет, использует ли Дэнни приложение. Он носит его, когда бегает, когда плавает, а время для своих редких сеансов дрочки выгадывает в конце тренировок, когда пульс уже и так повышенный. Чувствует себя глупо из-за этого, но такое понятие, как «слишком много информации» еще никто не отменял. Когда он стоит в душе и, водя рукой по члену, видит черную полоску вокруг запястья, его мысли постоянно возвращаются к Дэнни.

И, если честно, он сам не может сказать, хорошо это или нет.

Время от времени, в плохие дни, когда Стиву кажется, еще немного, и он лопнет, как натянутая струна, Дэнни появляется в его кабинете и предлагает чай, перекусить, отвлечься. Это неизменно заставляет Стива чувствовать себя лучше, но Дэнни и раньше имел привычку так делать. Это может быть никак не связано с приложением.

Скорей всего это совершенно не связано с приложением.

Но если есть вероятность, пусть и небольшая, что ночью Дэнни может побороть бессонницу, удостоверившись, что Стив дома, живой и здоровый, что ж…  
Стив ради этого пошел бы на гораздо большее, чем какой-то дурацкий браслет.

***  
Вот только оказалось, что эта штука совсем не дурацкая.

***  
\- Я спал! – жалуется Дэнни в четвертый раз.

Стив, сидящий на задней ступеньке машины скорой помощи, пока парамедик без всякой необходимости вертится рядом, смотрит на него сердито. Ну, подумаешь, может, и врезали ему немного, но всем известно, что раны на голове сильно кровоточат. Он в порядке.

\- В последний раз, я не виноват, - говорит он, теряя терпение. Парамедик ощупывает его висок, и Стив морщится. – Я же не давал объявление «Пожалуйста, похитьте меня посреди ночи, чтобы доставить побольше неприятностей Дэнни Уильямсу».

\- С тебя сталось бы, - бормочет Дэнни, расхаживая перед ним туда-сюда.

Он появился вместе с остальными членами 5-0 всего через десять минут после того, как явно главный среди похитителей Стива сорвал браслет с его запястья и бросил на пол, глумливо усмехаясь. Учитывая ночное затишье на дорогах и скорость, с которой они притащили Стива из его дома в их убежище в Калихи, он был похищенным в общей сложности примерно полчаса. Сорок минут максимум.

В общем и целом, происшествие вышло скорей досадным, чем опасным.

С другой стороны, Дэнни все еще выглядит так, будто вот-вот свалится с сердечным приступом.

\- Может, сядешь уже? – не выдерживает Стив. – У меня от тебя голова кружится.

\- Головокружение нельзя назвать признаком крепкого здоровья, - огрызается Дэнни, но садится рядом, пока парамедик суетится в глубине фургона. 

С минуту они сидят молча, потом Стив толкает его плечом в плечо. Дэнни вздыхает.

\- Не знаю, чего мне больше хочется: сказать Джерри спасибо или врезать по голени за то, что не предупредил.

Судя по всему, когда браслет внезапно перестает отслеживать жизненно важные функции его владельца, приложение на телефоне Дэнни издает звук, которым можно воскрешать мертвых.

Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Официально заявляю, - Джерри подходит к ним и протягивает Стиву знакомый черный ободок, - благодарность меня вполне устроит. Вот, это новый.

Стив берет его и надевает на запястье. Небольшое давление кажется странно успокаивающим.

\- Ну, суд еще совещается, - говорит Дэнни, но без раздумий отдает Джерри свой телефон, чтобы связать его с новым браслетом.

\- Что ж, коммандер, - перед ними снова появляется парамедик с широким бинтом и жизнерадостной улыбкой, - похоже, вам сегодня повезло, но мне все равно хотелось бы отвезти вас в больницу, чтобы сделать томографию.

\- Это правда необходимо? 

\- Пусть этот милый человек убедится, что у тебя нет кровотечения в мозгах, - говорит Дэнни. Стив дергает уголком рта. Похоже, Дэнни был не успешнее его в попытке определить, является парамедик мужчиной или женщиной. Не то чтобы это имело значение. – Я пригоню машину.

Стив хочет сказать ему, чтобы ехал домой, отдохнул, что он вызовет такси, если его не оставят на ночь. Он хочет сказать, что Дэнни нет необходимости торчать несколько часов в унылой комнате ожидания. Что он и один будет в порядке.

\- Да, хорошо, - говорит он вместо этого.

Дэнни на него даже не смотрит, но его короткая улыбка – это все, что нужно Стиву.

***  
В больнице он предсказуемо задерживается на несколько часов, во время которых в основном просто сидит и ждет. Дэнни велели ждать за дверями смотровой, поэтому Стива даже отвлечь некому.

Он закрывает глаза и пытается придумать самый действенный план, как заставить Дэнни раскошелиться на завтрак.

Опять же предсказуемо, голова у него в порядке. Никаких повреждений, кроме пореза на виске, который парамедик уже обработал. Стив облегченно выдыхает и возвращается в зону ожидания.

И останавливается.

Дэнни полулежит на стуле, откинув голову к стене. Глаза закрыты, лицо расслабленное – он явно спит. В пальцах у него телефон, на экране которого…  
Стив подходит ближе.

Пульс у него, похоже, чуть повышен, но цифра на маленьком экране все еще ободряюще зеленая. Рядом с ней отдельное окошко с надписью сверху «стресс» делится на три столбика, обозначенные «хорошо», «нормально» и «плохо». «Нормально» посередине светится оранжевым. Маленькая карта внизу показывает местонахождение Стива.

Сглотнув комок в горле, Стив касается пальцами лица Дэнни. Задерживает руку на мгновение, и Дэнни сонно прижимается щекой к его ладони и бормочет:

\- Все хорошо?

\- Да. – Стив откашливается. Показания его пульса на телефоне Дэнни начинают неукротимо желтеть. – Поехали, я поведу.

О своем плане раскрутить Дэнни на завтрак он вспоминает только у самого дома. 

\- Хочешь завалиться на диване? – Черта с два он позволит Дэнни сесть за руль, уж точно не с утренним трафиком.

Дэнни трет лицо ладонью, моргает, стряхивая сон, потом поджимает губы и, кажется, что-то решает для себя.

\- Да не особо.

Стив понимает, что случится дальше, еще до того, как Дэнни кладет руку ему на затылок. Это кажется предопределенным и абсолютно естественным, поэтому он уже подается вперед, когда Дэнни начинает тянуть его к себе.

Первое касание губ осторожное, испытывающее. Оно оказывается достаточно приятным, чтобы попробовать еще раз, уже настойчивее, и еще раз, и еще, так что, когда Дэнни приоткрывает рот, впуская язык Стива, они оба улыбаются, радуясь тому, как все просто. Последний стаканчик мерзкого больничного кофе был выпит давно, и на вкус Дэнни теперь – только Дэнни, и это потрясающе, это последний, завершающий кусочек мозаики, из которой складывается Дэнни Уильямс. Стив прижимается теснее, смакует этот вкус, желая большего, всего и сразу. Громко выдыхает, когда руки Дэнни сжимают его зад и притягивают ближе, бедра к бедрам, и заслуживает ответный стон, посасывая язык Дэнни. Он будто пьян, невероятно, восхитительно пьян от Дэнни, от его…

Оглушительно громкий звонок, созданный, кажется, специально для того, чтобы порвать Стиву барабанные перепонки, заставляет их отшатнуться друг от друга. Стив зажимает уши руками, пока Дэнни лихорадочно тянет телефон из кармана. Несколько касаний большим пальцем, и звук прекращается, оставляя между ними звенящую тишину. Дэнни смотрит на экран… и заходится хохотом.

Он так сильно смеется, что роняет телефон, и только благодаря рефлексам Стива не тот не грохается на пол. Стив кладет руку на плечо Дэнни, не давая ему согнуться от хохота пополам, а другой пытается посмотреть, что его так рассмешило.

На экране большими красными буквами мигает сообщение: 

ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ОТДЫХ  
СЛИШКОМ ВЫСОКИЙ ПУЛЬС

\- Джерри, - стонет Стив.

\- К твоему сведению, - все еще смеясь, говорит Дэнни, - этой возможности раньше не было.

\- Отлично, рад это слышать, - бормочет Стив, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

Дэнни улыбается ему - раскрасневшийся, с горящими глазами.

\- Не хочешь проверить, какие еще скрытые сигналы тревоги могут сработать? – спрашивает он, совсем не двусмысленно ухмыляясь. 

Боже помоги, но как же Стив его любит.

\- Брачные ритуалы дикобраза, - говорит он и отказывается объяснять, пока они поднимаются по лестнице.


End file.
